Forbidden
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Peri dan manusia adalah dua makhluk berbeda, dan saling jatuh cinta antara mereka adalah terlarang. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tiga dari ribuan peri telah melanggar peraturan itu.


Seorang pemuda manis berlari, tepatnya sedikit mengambang karena sepasang sayap transparan di punggungnya yang mengepak kecil. Pemuda itu terlihat dengan riang mengejar seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang kian menjauh darinya.

Pemuda itu, tepatnya peri muda itu terus mengejar kupu-kupu cantik hingga memasuki sebuah hutan yang kelihatan lebat. Di depannya tertancap sebuah tanda peringatan 'dilarang masuk' , namun sang peri tidak mempedulikannya, bahkan ia tidak menyadari tanda itu.

Semakin jauh, jauh, dan jauh ia terbang menyusuri hutan itu.

Dan saat sudah terlalu jauh, ia baru menyadari sesuatu,

_Tep..._

Peri muda itu menapakkan kakinya ke tanah, ia menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri, wajahnya memancarkan kebingungan begitu melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya ada pohon, bunga-bunga yang besar, semak-semak dan bebatuan.

Peri manis itu, sebut saja Tenma, berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat tempat apa ia berada dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa nyasar ke sini.

"Tadi aku mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang ke arah barat, lalu memasuki hutan, hutan yang ada di barat cuman... ja-jangan-jangan, ini... hutan terlarang!" pekiknya dengan raut wajah horror, dengan takut ia kembali menoleh ke sekitar.

"Eh," tapi ketakutan Tenma mulai berkurang saat menyadari kalau tempat yang disebut-sebut sebagai hutan terlarang itu ... cukup indah.

"Kenapa orang-orang sangat takut dan melarang untuk memasuki hutan ini ya, padahal hutan ini indah..." gumannya, "Aku heran... ah, sebaiknya aku telusuri saja dulu hutan ini!"

Tenma berjalan riang dan bersenandung kecil menyusuri tempat itu. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Sampai ia memasuki sebuah gua.

"Eh, apa itu?" tanya Tenma pada dirinya sendiri, "Cahaya? Ah, itu pasti ujung gua ini!"

Tenma berlari mendekati sumber cahaya itu, dan memang benar, dia sudah sampai di ujung gua ini. Dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, Tenma pun menyingkirkan beberapa sulur-sulur yang tumbuh dari atas hingga menutupi gua itu.

Hembusan angin langsung menyambut Tenma begitu keluar dari gua lembab itu.

"Ah, segarnya –"

Ucapan Tenma langsung terhenti karena merasakan sedikit keanehan di tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, ini bukan dunia peri. Bukan dunia yang ditinggali Tenma...

"Ti-tidak mungkin... i-ini 'kan... dunia manusia..."

Ya, Tenma baru saja melewati perbatasan antara dunia peri dan dunia manusia.

* * *

**Forbidden**

Disclaimers: **Level-5**

Genre: **Romance** and **Fantasy**

Rate: **T** (Tapi kemungkinan bisa naik XD *plakk)

WARNING

Kemungkinan OOC, SHOUNEN-AI, MISSTYPO bertebaran, ide garing, romance gagal, fantasy kacau, alur nggak jelas, aneh, abal de el el

Intinya **don't like don't read**

Masih nekad ingin membaca?

Then, **Happy Reading** Minna~~~

* * *

"Hah..." seorang peri cantik menghela nafas sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Berusaha melepas lelah yang ada di tubuhnya karena hampir dua jam ia terus berlari dan bertanya pada orang-orang tentang adiknya yang belum pulang.

"Sebenarnya kau dimana, Tenma?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki itu –lupakan saja rambut dan wajah cantiknya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan– khawatir bila ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada adiknya.

Pemuda tadi, Kirino Ranmaru berdiri, "Sebaiknya aku cari dia lagi."

* * *

Tenma dengan riang berjalan-jalan di trotoar, matanya tak bisa lepas dari hal-hal asing di sekitarnya. Mulai dari alat transportasi yang lalu-lalang, toko-toko, dan manusia yang dilewati Tenma.

Lalu sayap? Tenang saja, Tenma bisa menghilangkan sayapnya kapan saja, jadi tidak ada yang tahu.

"Hebat, banyak sekali manusia disini..." kagum Tenma sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya dengan mengangkat dua tangannya ke atas, lalu duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon. "Tapi kenapa peri dilarang menjalin hubungan dengan manusia ya? Padahal mereka tidak jahat seperti yang dikatakan di buku... ini aneh..." gumannya.

"Ah, sudahlah... hm, kira-kira aku bisa dapat teman tidak ya?" Tepat setelah mengucapkan itu, Tenma langsung berdiri. "Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan mencari teman!"

"Hei nak, kau tersesat?"

Tenma berbalik saat indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara agak kasar. Tanpa tahu maksud laki-laki di belakangnya, Tenma tersenyum.

"Tidak kok, aku cuman lagi jalan-jalan," jawabnya ramah.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu mengulum senyum licik. "Heh, kau manis juga, mau ikut denganku, aku juga lagi jalan-jalan," ajaknya sambil memegang paksa lengan Tenma.

Senyum ceria Tenma berubah jadi senyum canggung. Tenma merasakan firasat buruk jika ia mengikuti ajakan pemuda yang kini memegang tangannya tanpa ijin –dan agak kasar juga.

"Ma-maaf, aku jalannya sendiri saja, lagipula aku ingin pulang kok, hehe..."

"Ayolah, sebentar saja manis, kau pasti suka," Laki-laki itu tetap memaksa, bahkan sekarang ia menarik paksa Tenma.

"Ti-tidak! Le-lepaskan!" Tenma berusaha melepas cengkraman pemuda itu, namun seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha pun percuma, tenaganya kalah oleh pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya manis, kalau kau ingin kulepaskan, maka –"

"Sudah cukup Hakuryuu! Dia bilang dia tidak mau, bodoh!"

Laki-laki yang menarik Tenma –Hakuryuu, menoleh. Di belakangnya ada seorang lelaki seumurannya memicing tajam ke arahnya. Tatapannya bahkan lebih menakutkan dari Hakuryuu, membuat Tenma sedikit ketakutan.

Namun entah kenapa, memandangnya membuat Tenma... tenang.

"Jangan ikut campur dan sok pahlawan, Tsurugi! Aku tahu kau hanya ingin mengambil anak manis ini 'kan –"

_**BHUAK!**_

"ARGHH!"

Hakuryuu terpental beberapa meter, setelah menerima tendangan pemuda berambut _navyblue_ tadi.

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu, sekarang pergi dari sini sebelum aku memberimu _lebih_," ancam si _navyblue_. Tenma, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sebentar dari pemuda itu.

Hakuryuu berdiri, "Sialan kau Tsurugi, lihat saja nanti aku akan membalasmu!" Hakuryuu memberi _glare_ singkat sebelum pergi dari sana.

"Dasar orang itu, selalu bikin masalah..." pemuda itu berguman, membuat Tenma sadar dari lamunannya, ia bertanya.

"Ano, dia siapa ya?"

Pemuda _deepblue _itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenma, "Namanya Hakuryuu, dia preman di sini."

Tenma mengangguk, walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa itu preman, karena di dunia peri tidak ada sebutan semacam itu. Tenma hanya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa preman adalah orang yang suka mengganggu orang lain.

"Begitu ya, tapi kau hebat bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah," Tenma tersenyum manis, membuat pemuda di depannya mengalihkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan garis merah tipis yang tiba-tiba menempel di pipinya.

"Ti-tidak juga, beruntung dia tidak membawa teman-temannya, kalau dia membawa mereka, aku mungkin sudah dikalahkan dengan mudah," ia kembali menatap Tenma, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, berkatmu, terimakasih ya, ano..." Tenma bingung ingin memanggil pemuda itu apa, karena belum mengetahui namanya.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, kau?" pemuda _navyblue_ itu memperkenalkan diri.

Tenma tersenyum, "Matsukaze Tenma, senang bertemu denganmu, Tsurugi." ujarnya, _aku rasa dia orang baik_ pikir Tenma.

"Ya, hm, kau orang baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu," tanya Tsurugi.

Tenma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hehe, iya, ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini."

"Kesini? Rumahmu bukan disini?" tanya Tsurugi lagi, kakinya mulai berjalan. Tenma mengikuti.

"Tidak, aku cuman jalan-jalan kok."

"Rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

Tenma berpikir sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "I-iya, lumayan jauh, di dekat hutan."

"Dekat hutan? Orangtuamu pasti pemburu 'kan?" Tsurugi tersenyum tipis, Tenma terpaku, wajah Tsurugi saat tersenyum... sangat tampan.

"Ah, iya, kakakku pemburu, hehe..." jawab Tenma agak asal-asalan karena salah tingkah.

"Kakak, kau hanya tinggal dengan kakakmu?"

"Un, begitulah, juga saudara perempuanku,"

Tsurugi mengangguk-ngangguk, ia sudah melontarkan banyak pertanyaan pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak biasanya ia begitu, jangankan pada orang yang baru dikenal, teman satu kelasnya saja tidak pernah ditanyai begitu. Tapi ini... ia bahkan menampilkan senyum hangatnya, berbincang cukup lama, dan bahkan menemani pemuda itu jalan-jalan tanpa sadar.

Semuanya gara-gara dia.

Semuanya karena pemuda manis yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu setelah ditolongnya dari seorang preman.

Semuanya karena pemuda dengan senyum yang sangat manis yang mampu membuat pipinya merona dalam sekejap.

Semuanya karena pemuda dengan rambut cokelat dan mata biru safir yang membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Semua ini karena dia,

Matsukaze Tenma.

_Grook~~_

Suara itu sontak mengembalikan Tsurugi dari _nostalgia _dengan dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari Tenma.

"Tenma?"

Tenma terlihat malu sambil memegangi perutnya sendiri, wajahnya memerah.

Ah, lapar, ya...

Tsurugi kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya perutmu minta diisi. Ayo, aku tahu dimana tempat yang nyaman untuk makan."

* * *

"Hah, hah, hah..."

Kirino mengatur nafasnya yang sangat memburu, ia memegangi dadanya, lalu duduk di kursi depan rumahnya.

"Eh, Ran-_nii_ kenapa? Kau sesak nafas?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut pink sambil menghampiri Kirino.

"Uh, tidak apa-apa Sakura, kakak baik-baik saja, po-pokoknya sekarang kita cari Tenma dulu, dia tidak pulang sejak pagi tadi, ayo bantu kakak mencarinya," ucap Kirino

"A-apa, Tenma-_kun_ hilang? Biar aku saja yang mencarinya, Ran-_nii_ istirahat saja," kata Sakura.

"Tidak, aku ikut mencari, satu-satunya tempat yang belum kukunjungi cuman sungai di dekat hutan terlarang."

"Baiklah, ayo kesana!" seru Sakura. Lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Haaaaa! Saya kembali lagi ke fandom ini XD *minggat lu

Dan... kepikiran apa lagi saya sampe ngebuat fict dengan genre gini, dan lagi hasilnya abal banget ==u

Ohya, disini Tenma ama Sakura itu adeknya Kirino. Dan tiga bersaudara ini yang jadi peran utama di ni fict X3

Untuk pasangan mereka, yang diketahui baru Tenma yang ama Tsurugi... terus Kirino ama Sakura? Ya, yang jelas pasangan mereka juga manusia XD

Soal perubahan rate, cuman rencana sih... soalnya saya belum pernah nulis fic lemon, kalo buat sekarang takut gagal QAQ

Oke, mungkin segitu aja curcol saya, sampai ketemu di chapter depan! *dadah-dadah

Um, ada yang mau ngasih saran dan kritik lewat review? *plakk


End file.
